1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lock apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refrigerator lock apparatus arranged to deter access to an associated refrigerator by children and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lock structure and lock structure directed to refrigerator latching is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,582 wherein a sliding lock bolt arrangement is arranged to secure a refrigerator door in a closed orientation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,132,440 and 3,626,712 are further examples of refrigerator latch apparatus.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for refrigerator latch structure arranged for ease of mounting and removal relative to a refrigerator door to avoid damage to the refrigerator door surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.